


Lord Hadrian and the Manipulative Old Coot

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Badass, Gen, Harry Potter is Lord Peverell, Harry is Lord Black, Harry is Lord Potter, Independent Harry Potter, Meme, Parody, Rich Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lord Hadrian has claimed his lordships and vaults and unblocked his magical core. At last, it is time to make the old coot pay for the injustices he was subjected to.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99
Collections: Anonymous





	Lord Hadrian and the Manipulative Old Coot

The very air in the headmaster's office crackled with suppressed magic as two wizards faced off against each other. Lord Hadrian Potter-Black-Peverell stood tall and proud at his six-and-a-half feet of lean muscle, his malnourishment fixed by nutrition potions and his Killing Curse eyes no longer hidden behind glasses. Today was the day he would lay the injustice of his ten dark and miserable years at the old coot's feet.

"I'm very disappointed in you," Dumbledore said, stroking his beard manipulatively.

"What the hell did you just fucking say to me, you old goat?" Hadrian spat. "I'll have you know I've been emancipated by the goblins, and I've claimed my rightful lordships, and I own over 300 vaults. I unlocked the abilities you blocked and my magical core grew over nine thousand percent. You are nothing to me but a squib. I could curse you with power the likes of which has never been seen since Merlin, mark my bloody words."

Dumbledore hid his surprise as he sat outwardly relaxed behind his claw-foot desk. "Harry, my boy—"

Hadrian's emerald orbs flashed with anger, and an invisible wind tore through the office, ruffling his raven hair. "You think you can get away with calling me 'Harry' instead of 'Lord Potter'? Think again, old coot. As we speak I'm Legilimentally contacting Amelia Bones and your Wizengamot title is being revoked right now so you better prepare for the storm. The storm that wipes out the pathetic web of lies you call your life. You're fucking done, Dumbledork."

Dumbledore scowled and raised the Elder Wand, but Hadrian was faster: in an eyeblink, he Apparated before the old bastard, and drawing his sword, pointed it at his throat.

"I can Apparate anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that's just with my katana. Not only am I extensively trained in wandless magic, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the MACUSA and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable beard off the British Isles." He shook his head in righteous disgust. "If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little 'clever' manipulations were about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have kept your crooked fingers to yourself. But you couldn't, you didn't, and now you're paying the price, you senile fool."

Dumbledore collapsed in his chair. At that moment, he knew that provoking the raven-haired wizard meant certain death. Hadrian regarded him coldly before sheathing his sword and walked out of the office. As he passed through the door, he said something that sent shivers down the old wizard's spine.

"I do not forgive, I do not forget."


End file.
